twitrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Aimee
History Aimee was born in Marseilles France, but moved to Amiens in Picardy when she was about five. There, she met a little boy named Vincent Dubois as he lived in her new neighborhood. They weren't instantly friends, through. Vincent thought she was draining and a nuisance, and Aimee thought of Vincent as a kid who just needed to break out of his shell and would be a lost cause without her. To Aimee, he was entertainment for her and someone she can call a playmate. For Vincent, she was someone to hide from. The only reason Aimee even wanted to play with him was because all the other kids lived too far away, and Vincent was the most convenient kid to play with. They went to school together, and Aimee always tried to include Vincent into her group of friends. This went on for years, until around middle school where they eventually just made new friends and stopped hanging out. It wasn't until Jean was born that Aimee popped up again in Vincent's life as Vincent's mom paid her to babysit his little kid brother (since Vince did a shit job of doing that). So then they were friends again in high school, and stayed friends. Aimee dated other guys, but gave up with dating after she finished school so she can focus on bartending. When working at the bar, Vincent eventually managed to confess his love to her. She wouldn't accept his love until he proved it and then THEY FUCKED but not at the bar don't worry lol And then they fucked around so much until whoops accidental pregnancy. Aimee and Vince agreed they wanted to keep the baby, but couldn't have it around Vincent's parents as the news about their son having a baby with Aimee would have them cut his balls off. So Aimee had the bright idea of moving to the US, in the city where her oldest sister (Zoey) lived. So they moved to Portland and got married there. Yay eloping! A few months later, after getting settled into life in the states, Aimee went into labor and gave birth to Jonah. Sadly, because of complications, Aimee didn't survive. And because she was dead, she spent her days watching Jonah's life from the afterlife... ... Until she was necromanced back to life. Thanks, Tony. Resurrection Anyway, because of Partridge's constant bullying of Jonah, Aimee couldn't rest in peace (as most dead people do) and decided it was best to come back and live among the living in order to protect her son. She asked Tony to necromance her back into a living person's body, and like magic, she came back. However, because the necromance was a shit job, Aimee can still technically possess the bodies of others and see the dead. The necromancy just loosely tied her soul to a body she can easy escape from. The benefit of having the body is merely to communicate with the living. The reason the body looks so much like her old body is thanks to Naoki, whose magic altered the body's image. Now Aimee looks more like how she used to be before she died. Becoming a Tree Assassin Due to the circumstances that Celena, the former tree assassin, had her curse broken and therefore would have to die for "knowing too much about the organization", Aimee agreed to become her successor in an attempt to protect her from death. Because of this, Aimee is now the new Orange Tree Assassin.